Berlin
Berlin U-Bahn I went over to Berlin, Germany. Berlin U-Bahn have several heuristics: *D55, D57, D60, D63 and D65 were retired at the age of 34-44 in 1999, sold to North Korea. It was replaced by Adtranz H trains. *A3-60 and A3L66 trains were retired at the age of 34 and 40 in 2000, sold for scrap together. It was replaced by Adtranz HK trains. *DL trains were retired at the age of 33-40 in 2005 and were sold for scrap. *A3L67 trains were retired at the age of 40 in 2007, and went for scrap. It was replaced by Bombardier Transportation HK trains. *A3L71 trains will be retiring at the age of 44 in 2015, and will be going for scrap. It was replaced by Stadler Rail IK trains. History In 1989, with the end of the Cold War and pressure from the East German population, the Berlin Wall fell on 9 November and was subsequently mostly demolished. Today, the East Side Gallery preserves a large portion of the Wall. On 3 October 1990, the two parts of Germany were reunified as the Federal Republic of Germany, and Berlin again became the official German capital. In 1991, the German Parliament, the Bundestag, voted to move the seat of the German capital from Bonn to Berlin, which was completed in 1999. Berlin’s 2001 administrative reform merged several districts. The number of boroughs was reduced from 23 to 12. In 2006, the FIFA World Cup Final was held in Berlin. Berlin had procured several MAN Lion's City, Scania Citywide, VDL Citea DD and Alexander Dennis Enviro500 buses. Berlin had several boroughs: East Berlin *Stadtbezirk Friedrichshain *Stadtbezirk Hellersdorf (from 1986) *Stadtbezirk Hohenschönhausen (from 1985) *Stadtbezirk Köpenick *Stadtbezirk Lichtenberg *Stadtbezirk Marzahn (seit 1979) *Stadtbezirk Mitte *Stadtbezirk Pankow *Stadtbezirk Prenzlauer Berg *Stadtbezirk Treptow *Stadtbezirk Weißensee West Berlin *Bezirk Charlottenburg *Bezirk Kreuzberg *Bezirk Neukölln *Bezirk Reinickendorf *Bezirk Schöneberg *Bezirk Spandau *Bezirk Steglitz *Bezirk Tempelhof *Bezirk Tiergarten *Bezirk Wedding *Bezirk Wilmersdorf *Bezirk Zehlendorf Construction flaws of the Berlin-Brandenburg International Airport When construction of the terminal building began in 2006, FBB announced 30 October 2011 as the opening day for the new facility. A few days after 14 June 2010 topping out ceremony, FBB announced that construction deadlines could not be met. They postponed the opening to 3 June 2012. This was blamed on the bankruptcy of pg bbi, the construction planning company. As the new date drew nearer, airlines amended their timetables to reflect their plans to operate from BER. On the retail side of the airport, shops and restaurants prepared for the opening. As the airports in Tegel and Schönefeld were to close once the last flights of 2 June had been serviced, a major logistics operation for moving the airports' infrastructure was launched. Vehicles, equipment and supplies that were needed at Tegel until the final moments would have been transported to BER during the night of 2–3 June. To allow this, the authorities planned to restrict the highways linking the two airports (A113, A100 and parts of A111) to airport traffic only. Rundfunk Berlin Brandenburg, the national broadcaster for Berlin and Brandenburg, scheduled 24 hours of continuous live coverage of the airport move. A special Lufthansa flight to Frankfurt Airport, operated with an Airbus A380, was scheduled as the first departure from the new airport on 3 June at 06:00. On 8 May 2012, FBB again postponed the opening date owing to the Facebook incident. The postponement led to the cancelling of plans and in some cases reversing actions were completed. It cited technical difficulties, particularly concerning the fire safety and smoke exhaust systems for the delay. It announced 17 March 2013 as the new opening date for BER. However, this was soon met by doubts due to the large number of construction flaws and problems that inspectors continued to find. Then in early September 2012, it had been delayed to 27 October 2013. FBB announced on 6 January 2013 that the opening would be further delayed, at least until 2014; however, no definite opening date was given. FBB had announced and cancelled four official opening dates. On 8 January 2014, FBB announced that the airport will not open that year, on 27 February 2014, it is unlikely to be opened before 2016, then pointed out to 2017 or 2018. Mehdorn announced no opening date by 14 October 2014, so a special commission established by the Brandenburg Parliament retained oversight of the project. By 2016 further consequences of the low likelihood of a 2017 opening appeared on the horizon. Tegel's permit was set to expire at the end of 2017 but if Tegel was closed before BER was opened, massive disruptions would occur due to Tegel handling over 60% of all passenger traffic in Berlin. This led to expectations that pressure to open BER will mount drastically. Then in 2016, it had postponed to 2018, however in 2017 it has been confirmed that it will not open in 2017. The airport chief executive gave his assurance that the date would be met. In March, it was reported that 750 display screens have already reached the end of their service life and will need to be replaced, as they were switched on for 6 years despite the airport not being open. The planned extension of the airport is also a threat to opening in 2020, according to the airport's engineering advisor Faulenbach da Costa. He said: "The masterplan leads to the idea that opening in 2020 will be unlikely." He made the statement on Friday 16 March 2018 in front of the house of representatives in Berlin.